The DVD
by Bookworm452
Summary: A mysterious DVD appears to the Vice Principal with instructions to play it to the entire year. He does but with serious regrets within the first minutes as the shocking truth of Carrie White's home-life is revealed without her knowledge or consent. There's going to be hell to pay. Pre-movie. 2013 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So anyone following all of my stories will know some of the things that I had planned. I'm not going to write that one shot because I couldn't think of a plan for it, I'm still writing one last chapter for my two-shot 'What's in a name?' but that will be after I've updated 'Dark Hearts', before the next chapter of 'The Vision of Arendelle'. This and the another one that I'll be updating not as often... I don't think...**

**Although will exams coming up and revision to do, I don't think I'll be updating as often as I normally do. Hope everyone understands.**

**Also, please read this poem: corporaterockwhore. deviantart a rt/I -Need-Feminism-436239 433**

**Get rid of all the spaces but seriously, the fact that people still think and say things like some of the comments for this poem (like this guy who commented on her page saying that all feminists are ugly and look like men) need a good slap or for something painful to happen to their penis! I'm a believer in equality and ARGH! I hate those people with double standards and think it's okay to grope woman or do whatever, just because they're men and think they can because they have something to prove. No! My faith in humanity is just going down the toilet! The type of men who thinks this misogyny is okay makes me sick, it's like any guy who sleeps around in a player but girls are sluts. Like what the hell?! No, there is no difference; a guy who sleeps around should be called the exact same thing as a woman or girl who sleeps around because double standards are bullshit. I read some really horrific facts the other day and here they are: (I've quoted them from the book that the author of the Vanity Fair article 'The Suspects wore Loubentons' wrote, the one that has more information on The Bling Ring and ties in with the 2013 film).**

"**Boys who had sex were "players" while girls who had sex were "sluts""**

"**The new Scarlet Letter for high school girls is this type of "slut shaming"**

"**I'm a virgin," one said, "and that still gets me trashed."**

"**The Bling Ring girls came of age at the dawning of the so-called "raunch culture" in which self-objectifying women are seen as cool and empowering."**

"**found evidence of girls being sexualised in a vast array of mediums – movies, television, advertising, music videos, song lyrics, toys, video games, cartoons and animation, magazines, clothing, beauty pageants, and the internet. These are images, messages, products that portray girls in a sexual context inappropriate to their age, promoting the idea that they should be "hot". The adverse effect on the girls' well-being, said the APA report, include anxiety and low self-esteem, "body dissatisfaction and appearance anxiety," and depression, all potentially leading to eating disorders, cutting, drug and alcohol abuse, and smoking. "Perhaps the most insidious consequence of self-objectification," the APA report said, "it fragments the consciousness. Chronic attention to physical appearance leaves fewer cognitive resources available for other mental and physical activities."**

"**Studies have found that boys who view porn have a more degrading view of girls – more often they see girls as sexual "playthings.""**

**I'm sorry for the rant but is there anyone who agrees with that I'm saying?**

**On another note, I'm just uploading this first chapter and I'll continue it once I've finished my watching Frozen fanfiction. And I may be going on a mini hiatus anyway until mid-June because I have two mega exams coming up (one in May and one in June) that I have to revise for.**

Chris Hargensen inwardly groaned to herself as she entered the auditorium and fell onto one of the seats. She could be doing anything else right now but no, she and the rest of the year had been dragged to the fucking auditorium. Sue sat down next to her.

"Any idea what this is about?" Sue asked.

Chris shook her head and Sue cast her a look. "What?" She asked, affronted. "I didn't do anything."

Her eyes left Chris', flickering down to the floor for a second as the principal stood at the podium-on-wheels in the centre of the gym.

"It's nice to see everybody here." He grinned weakly as he stared out at the bored students. "Well, somebody left a single DVD on my desk, for some strange reason." He said as he held up a blank DVD in a clear CD case. It looked like a pirate copy. "There was a note from the mayor's office which told me to hold an assembly to play it, so here we are."

Muttering broke out around the hall as the principal continued to talk. "I was a bit sceptical at the next part, they said that playing this would help to stop a great tragedy that would become known as The Black Prom. So, yeah we're going play it." He finished lamely as the huge screen scrolled down from the ceiling and the lights were flicked out.

'_A small house faded onto the screen. Painted blue with white accent and a white porch although the paint was starting to fade. The sun warmed the sky behind it, leaving the house cast in shadows. It looked like a lonely house yet somewhat foreboding all the same. A small, beaten up car sat in the drive, the red paint looked as though it was beginning to wane. In the distance, single dog barked angrily but apart from that, the street was silent – not even the tiniest rustle of leaves could be heard._

_Then as the image faded out, a woman's pained and hoarse scream could be heard; her voice sounded like she has shrieked for hours. The black gave way to the door – brown and worn, with a dully polished golden handle. Passing through the door to inside the house, the angry screams continued.'_

"Who's that?" Sue mumbled to herself but Chris caught her question.

She snorted. "Do I look like I know?"

'_The inside of the house was dark, the entirety of the pale interior was covered by thick, dark shadows; the glint of something metal in the kitchen wasn't. There was a large cross stuck up on the hall wall. Travelling further through the house, there was an old sewing machine on the table, a large scrap of material laid carelessly next to it. Slanted light attempted to pour into the house but the netting that covered the window stopped it from going far – it touched a chair before it faded away into the surrounding darkness. The stairs came into view as the screaming continued; the corner was darker than the rest of the house, thick with shadows. The woman sounded as though she was being tortured now, as the brown painted door of the closet under the stairs became the focus. Black appeared again, before the unseeable person proceeded to walk up the dark stairs. Tiny pieces of light hit the darkened wood, something was gleaming on them. Possibly water, possibly not. An over-shadowed object, hard to make out, laid there – almost petrified as the woman's screams faded into quiet sobs._

_Closer and closer, the object came until the person guiding them walked around it. The object was a bible – hard-back and well worn – looking as though it had been dropped suddenly. The cover upwards, the thumbed pages almost hidden in the darkness as though in shame. Water was dripped all the way up the stairs, glinting sinisterly. Some of it was covering the holy book, the embossed golden writing winking up through it._

_The stairs got darker and darker the further up they were. Some other small objects were laid carelessly on the ground, darkened by the proceedings before the screen went black once more. The mysterious woman began to whimper faintly, as she herself appeared – letting out an almighty shriek as she writhed around on her bed in agony._

_The bedroom was dark, dull; crimson blood splattered her sheets where she laid, another open book (a paperback) was laid open, cover up on the bed. The light sources in the room was a single bedside lamp and various flickering candles. The woman looked young yet aged, her auburn hair spilled out over the edge of her bed. Her white old-fashioned night gown made her seem older. She appeared to have been dragging her sheets off and on to her bed as she rolled around, patches of blood staining them. The woman's cries quietened to a small, sniffling sob._

_She attempted to get up off the bed, succeeding in getting up only to lay back down on her other side as she began to scream again. She attempted to sit up once more, shuffling herself up her bed as she continued to scream._

_She rested herself on her mound of pillows as her screeching turned into heavy pants. She muttered something barely audible before her mumblings became louder."_

"What the fuck?" Chris snorted under her breath, her tone teetering on a giggle.

""_... help me, guide me in my hour of death." She said before she began to scream again, a shrieking wail that faded away, her mouth open in a silent scream before her breathing started to become somewhat heavy. Then the woman laid still, her eyes wide as everything was silent._

_She reached down, moving the hem of her nightgown where blood stained the sheets as though it had gushed out."_

"Oh my god!" A boy in the back commented.

"Dude." Tommy Ross said to him sharply. "She's giving birth. So what? Your mom did the same thing."

"_The woman's hands were hesitant, slowly inching the material up to reveal a newborn baby, still covered in blood but silent and seemingly asleep. The woman jolted up, her tired face shocked._

"_This is a test." She murmured as the baby began to gurgle. "Put it down. Put it down." She told herself, shaking her head."_

"WHAT?!" Ms Desjardin shrieked. "It's a baby! Not an 'it' or a dog!"

"Holy shit." Sue murmured, unable to believe the image on the screen.

"_The woman reached over, loudly pulling a draw open and grabbing something from inside. It was a large pair of scissors that she raised and held like a knife. She lowered her other hand onto the chest of the babbling baby before she slammed the scissors down."_

The hall was filled with loud shrieks and screams, the loudest being Sue, who was being hugged and comforted by Tommy (her head buried into his shoulder), and Ms Desjardin who was horrified and disgusted at this deranged unknown woman's behaviour.

"_She stopped, the points inches away from the newborn's face as it began to cry. The woman stared at the child. The eyes gazing into those of its mother as it squirmed. The woman's eyes softened as she put down the scissors and picked up the crying the child, hugging her tightly as she supported its head. She gently rocked from side to side, murmuring shhing sounds._

_The child's final shriek echoed as the screen went black once more. A normal gym lesson faded in its place. A young girl slowly walked through the crowd, nervous. Her posture was bad and her shoulders hunched in on themselves in fear. Her wild, strawberry blonde hair wasn't even a curtain for her to hide with. She watched the popular crowd file into the lesson in their swimming costumes as they giggled and laughed amongst themselves._

_The girl tried to make herself look small, her eyes peeking up at them as they passed by. She watched the way Tommy Ross ran up to Sue Snell and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her. Ms Desjardin's yells were faint as the young girl's eyes went down to the ground before flickering up again. She whipped around as Ms Desjardin blew her whistle."_

"So, this is today." Ms Desjardin said. "This is what was going to happen next period... That's Carrie White, right?"

Sue nodded, wondering what was going on and why she had never noticed the way Carrie looked so timid and scared... Suddenly, she felt ashamed of herself. That girl was always alone, nobody ever bothered to talk to her or be friendly to her.

Beside her, Chris snorted again. "So what?" Then turning to Sue, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Nobody cares about that little shit anyway."

" "_Let's go ladies." Ms Desjardin called. "In the water, caps on please. Chris and Sue, let's go."_

_Carrie tucked her blonde hair beneath the dark swimming cap as all of the other girls jumped into the water. In the water, Carrie's movements were just as nervous, just as self-conscious as she stood in the back corner of the pool as the other girls jumped about trying to hit the ball._

"_I want you to keep it in the air three times, alright?" The teacher called over the whoops. Carrie looked down as she watched the girls hit the volleyball back and forth to each other before it finally landed in the water with a splash._

_Ms Desjardin sighed to herself. "Don't be afraid of the ball, ladies, alright? Here we go." She told them as Sue and Chris spun each other round in a circle. The young teacher blew her whistle and a girl from the opposing team served. It rose high into the air, landing with a splash, right near a scared looking Carrie._

_She stared at it, hesitantly taking a few steps forward._

"_Alright, Carrie White." Ms Desjardin said. "Let's get Carrie into the game. Can't stand on the side-lines all the time. Come on."_

_Carrie took the ball, stepping a few steps forward. Chris and the other girls seemed to glower at her._

"_Carrie, serve." The teacher said, swinging her whistle around. Some of the other girls cheered, although it was hard to tell if it was genuine or mocking._

_Although Chris' "Carrie, yeah" definitely was, not helped by her over-exaggerated clapping motion. Carrie attempted to serve, hitting Sue in the back of the head. She grabbed her head, groaning in pain as all of the other's girls mouths dropped open in shock. Carrie's face became blank with terror. Then Chris began to laugh._

"_Ha ha ha." Sue said mockly at Chris, her hand on her head. "So funny Chris."_

_The other girls began to giggle as Carrie stared at them, her intertwined fingers still hanging in mid-air. Then slowly a smile started to stretch across her lips, turning into the beginning of a nervous laugh._

_Chris threw the ball back at her with a cruel smile. "You eat shit." She told her._

_The smile fell from her mouth."_

"Ms Hargensen!" One of the teachers snapped. "Dentention after school."

Chris ignored the yelling teachers.

"_All the girls in class laughed, their eyes on her. Carrie's eyes dropped to the water._

_In the girls changing room, most girls had towels wrapped around them or were dressed in their underwear, giggling and talking amongst themselves. All but Carrie, who had a towel wrapped around her, her nervous feet shaking and barely padding across the floor as she peeked around the wall. Sue and Chris left the shower area, towels wrapped around their bodies as they talked and Chris did an impression of a slow dance. Carrie watched them leave, her arms crossed over her chest. She scanned the area before heading into the showering area._

_Her skinny shoulders hunched in even more, the shoulder blades prominent and her shoulders bony. She slipped the towel from her body and placed in on the side, she tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. She scanned the area again before turning the old shower on. It creaked and groaned as water spurted out from the rusted head. Carrie ducked her head into the water, running her hands through her hair, repeatedly as the water covered her face. She looked almost peaceful with her eyes closed._

_She reached out and grabbed a bar of yellow soap, cleaning her stomach and her thighs. Then she paused, her eyes open and looking at the floor. Her mouth open and her expression unreadable. The now-bloodied yellow bar of soap dropped to the floor in-between her bare feet where some red liquid was draining away."_

Most of the boys in the audience groaned. Some of the male teachers looked away, muttering to themselves about decency. Meanwhile Tommy Ross scowled at them. Could nobody see the shock in her face? He may be a teenage boy but he was no-where near as immature as most of these assholes. Sure, it was uncomfortable for him but it was a fact of life, he'd learnt that by going out with Sue; helping her with the pain, getting painkillers, towels or whatever she needed if she didn't have any in. It was karma and his mama taught him to be a good person, simple as.

"_Carrie stared at her bloody hands in horror. Her breathing came out in short, sharp gasps. Her hand began to shake._

"_Help!" She cried. "Help! Help me!"_

_Two underwear-clad teenagers ran past seemingly fighting over a towel as Carrie, now barely covered by a towel, ran from the showers. Her hand was still bloody. She ran to Sue and Chris, the nearest people._

_Her hand frantically grabbed at Sue._

"_Get off me, freak." Sue was laughing. Carrie was sobbing._

"_Please." She sobbed._

_Two bloody hand-prints stained Sue's white top. "Oh my God." Sue said._

_Chris stared at the hand-print with a frown as the other girls around them muttered._

"_Please." Carrie begged, reaching out again._

"_Stop." Chris said._

"_I think I'm bleeding." Carrie told them hysterically. Chris turned, staring at the crying Carrie._

"_Oh my God, it's period blood." She said. Sue looked at Chris._

"_I think I'm dying." Carrie sobbed." _


	2. Authors note

**I hate just uploading an author's note because I'm worried about getting a lot of hate but I keep getting reviews asking me to update this so here's an update.**

**I will be updating this after I finish Vision, which will be sometime before or after Christmas - before the year ends I can say that, at least. I'm going to write a few chapters of DVD and see the reaction I get with them because I'm debating on finishing it or not. Because I start out liking writing 'watching' fanfictions but then it becomes like a chore because people are constantly asking about and demanding updates. So if I get a good reaction, I'll continue it if not, I'll delete it.**

**However, right now? I have three essays to write - one due in 12th December, one in 16th December and the last ion 19th December. All at least 1,000 words each and which I have to have done at least an hour of research. My university advice? Don't take a media course if you aren't prepared to write essays!**

**Also I have around 27 books to read before Christmas becuase I'm a bit OCD about that sort of thing and becuase I know I'm going to get a lot of books for Christmas ... Or Waterstones vouchers and having a pile of 27 books to read takes up a lot of room on your desk, never the 60 it'll turn into if I don't. I also have a book redraft going on as well as two other fanfictions...**

**But in sort, this story will be updated ****_sometime_**** in Janurary. Even if that is the end of Janurary or the beginning of Feburary...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the really, really late update! I've got my assignments to do and I've started an online film course, which I'm a few weeks behind on. I've got a 'live' TV show to make with my production team which is very stressful because a few members aren't pulling their weight and they are script writing (meaning the rest of us can't do any work until they do. Cause one of my friends to stress to the max and I have another friend who is struggling with depression and this assignment isn't helping), a lot of essays and presentations to do. For one of my essays, I have to collect data with surveys on a specific film interest; so I've put a link to it below. It would really help me if you could fill it out. I'm going to ask people I know and people around the university to fill it out but public face to face things like surveys… These things never get properly filled out. At least in England, they don't. It's a bit like when we see charity collectors; as a majority we pretend not to see them (at least in my experiences).**

**Link: s/M89Z2JJ**

**I know you guys probably feel as though you've been waiting forever and I promise that I will get it done. I have this week, then three weeks after that I'm off for two weeks when I can get some major writing done – if I haven't got this chapter fully written by then, then I definitely should have by the end of Easter. So people ragging on me and saying that I'm giving people false promises does not help. It will annoy me and make me not want to write. I'm trying to write around my assignments but I have a lot of them and just staring at a laptop screen for hours while I write essays is tiring so obviously when I do that I'm not going to want to stare at the screen more to write fanfiction. Okay?**

**For anyone interested, I don't think I'm going to update 'what's in a name?' because it was a one-shot, I just forgot to put that it was completed. I may update it once I finish this, Dark Hearts and Vision of Arendelle.**

**Here is a preview, which is the most I can give you at this point. I'm sorry but please be patient. I'm trying even if it seems like I'm just making excuses. But I did say I would update this when I finish Vision of Arendelle (did I put that on here?); as it stands. I haven't finished that one yet.**

Carrie bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground, avoiding both the screen and the concerned gazes. Then very quickly, some of the female teachers (Ms Desjardin included) hushed her out of the hall, into an empty nearby classroom.

Mrs Langtree closed the door behind her. The four teachers whispered to each other.

_They're whispering about me. The teachers are as bad as the others._

Carrie stood awkwardly, picking at her cardigan as her eyes swept timidly around the room.

"Carrie?" Miss Evans asked, bringing her attention back to them. She looked at them.

Her fingers trembled. She felt her eyes burn.

"Am I going to die?" She whispered.

"No. No." Ms Desjardin told her and headed over to her. She bent down to Carrie's eye line. "You don't know what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm going to die."

"No. You're not." Miss Evans added. "You're growing up."

"I was bleeding… My momma never told me about it. If it's a normal part of growing up, why wouldn't she tell me?"

Mrs Langtree and Ms Collins looked at each other with a knowing look. They knew why Margaret White never told Carrie… It wasn't something they wanted to mention in front of her.

"I don't know." Ms Desjardin replied. "I don't know."

"Why blood?"

"I don't know. It just means that your body is mature enough to carry a baby." Miss Evans explained.

Ms Desjardin led Carrie out of the room. "Come on. I'll explain it to you and we'll go get you some pads or a tampax considering it's supposed to happen next period… That wasn't intended."

The video was paused on the image of Carrie, screaming and crying while she clutched at her towel. The rest of the teachers were staring at Chris as Sue ripped into her.

"-and I know what I said, that does not give you the right to do that. I think it was obvious that she was terrified. But you didn't stop, did you?!" Sue yelled.


End file.
